Richard Riehle
Richard Riehle (1948 - ) Film Deaths *''Mercury Rising'' (1998) [Edgar Halstrom]: Shot repeatedly in the chest/stomach and neck by SWAT snipers as Bruce Willis looks on in shock. *''Crash Point Zero'' (2001) [Alan Douglas]: Shot in the chest by Hannes Jaenicke. He dies shortly after talking to Treat Williams. *''Hatchet'' (2006) [Mr. Permatteo]: Hacked to death with a hatchet by Kane Hodder, after Kane chops off Richard's right arm, while the rest of the group looks on in horror. (Thanks to Cody) *''Halloween II'' (2009) [Buddy the Night Watchman]: Hit in the back with an axe by Tyler Mane outside the guard shack, as Scout Taylor-Compton looks on in horror; this turns out to be Scout's dream sequence. *''Messengers 2: The Scarecrow'' (2009 Video) [Jude Weatherby]: Slashed in the neck with a scythe along with his wife (Darcy Fowers) and daughter (Kalina Green) by their posessed scarecrow (Vladimir Yossifov) sometime in the past (they appear as ghosts to Norman Reedus throughout the film). *''Chillerama'' (2011) [Cecil Kaufman (segment "Zom-B-Movie")]: Killed in an explosion when he detonates a grenade to kill several of the infected drive in members (which he holds aloft out of their reach), when he sacrifices himself so some of the remaining survivors can escape (which later turns out to be a film within film). *''The Watermen'' (2012) [Belvin Lee Smith]: Presumably drowned/dragged to his death after he gets his leg caught in a snare attached to a speeding motorboat as he holds a gun on Tyler Johnson (with Tyler distracting him, before he can free his foot). *'[[Amnesiac (2014)|''Amnesiac (2014)]]' [''Postman]: Beaten and stabbed with a fireplace poker by Kate Bosworth in her kitchen; she then dumps his body down the stairs to the cellar. *''Fear, Inc.'' (2016) [Bill Peterson]: Stabbed to death by a masked killer, as Lucas Neff looks on. *''Bullitt County'' (2018) [The Mr.]: Shot in the head by Mike C. Nelson, while Dorothy Lyman watches in horror. TV Deaths *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Inner Light (1992)'' [Batai]: Dies (off-screen) of illness/natural causes. His death is mentioned during conversation by Patrick Stewart. (The episode invovles Patrick reliving the life of a man who lived a thousand years ago. Richard died off-screen during that time, rather than during the intervening thousand years). *''Tremors: The Key'' (2003) [Helmut Krause]: Eaten by one of the worm-creatures. Gallery Buddy.png|Richard Riehle (right) in Halloween II (2009) Riehle, Richard Riehle, Richard Riehle, Richard Riehle, Richard Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:People who died in a Halloween film Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Actors who died in a Rob Zombie Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Halloween Cast Members Category:Psych cast members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Adam Green Movies Category:Texas Chainsaw Cast Members Category:People murdered by Michael Myers Category:People Murdered by Victor Crowley